


Written in Code

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cutesy gifts, F/F, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: In which the gang is less than helpful when it comes to Maria's crush on Eliza.





	Written in Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmzingGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmzingGay/gifts).



It was nerve wracking, really, watching as Eliza unwrapped her present from across the room.

To Eliza’s left, Alex eagerly tore into a gift from Aaron and Hercules waggled his eyebrows at Lafayette. Secret Santa in their friend group had never been quite secret, which meant Maria’s heart wouldn’t stop climbing higher and higher in her throat. It would be easier if she’d gotten Aaron or John. She could have gotten Aaron a book or John a new thing of tape to wrap his knuckles. Alex would have appreciated a calligraphy kit or a quill or something ridiculous like that. 

Eliza… 

Maria had come up with and trashed dozens of ideas. A mixed CD, a handmade card, thirteen duct tape roses, even a sewn heart. But she’d never been the one to trust wearing such things on her sleeve. 

Not when Eliza could have anyone she wanted. Perfect, wonderful Eliza who volunteered with the homeless and read stories at the local elementary school when she wasn’t busy getting her Masters. Who had a laughter like honey, whose smile lit up the room. 

Perfect, beautiful Eliza who looked stunning even wearing ridiculous overalls and a pony tail. 

“Isn’t it lovely?” Eliza murmured, showing off the bracelet to Alex.

Alex tore his attention away from his own gift to grin at her. “Aw, it's even blue to match your wardrobe.”

“Very pretty.” Herc poked at Eliza’s side. “I wonder who its from.”

Maria tensed in her chair as Lafayette took the bait. “I think our little lion is responsible for the beautiful necklace Miss Angelica is sporting.”

“Eliza’s definitely responsible for John’s first aid kit.” Alex’s eyes flickered around the circle as if considering each gift’s origin. “Whatcha think, Aaron? I vote John for yours.”

“I wonder,” Aaron deadpanned, holding up the small jar of farting putty. “I suppose Peggy might be responsible.”

Angelica shook her head, waving toward Lafayette. “Nah, the scarf is definitely her doing, she’s the only one here who knows how to knit.”

“Perhaps it was our Hercules?” As if the cross stitched bumblebee on Peggy’s new hoodie didn’t say otherwise. 

No. Secret santa never did manage to stay secret for very long. Unable to take it any longer, Maria pushed herself up from the armchair she’d been in with a rushed, “Nature calls.”

Someone, probably Alex, called after her. Something about how they were just teasing. As if they weren’t all mocking her for how ridiculously obvious her crush was. As if her feelings were a joke.

Maybe they were. It wasn’t like she stood a chance. Maria just needed to get over it before she made a fool of herself. 

Well, more of a fool.

“Maria?” Quiet. Eliza’s voice was so quiet, muffled by the bathroom door. “If you’re decent, do you mind letting me in?”

Yes. Maria absolutely did mind. But she also couldn’t pretend she was peeing or anything, not when she’d just been leaning against the door. “Rather not.”

The petulant statement didn’t stop her from doing as Eliza asked though. She’d never been particularly good at resisting. 

“Thank you--” Eliza’s skin was soft as she squeezed Maria’s forearm, drawing attention to the blue already around her wrist-- “It really is beautiful. I like the different type of beads you used and the knots give it an interesting flare.”

And then, quiet again, hair brushing against her shoulder as she considered Maria, “It means something, doesn’t it. The pattern?” 

Maria knew she shouldn’t have done that. Should have just bought chocolates at the store or trail mix, anything but this. Anything but something personal.

Sometimes Maria hated how observant Eliza could be. “Morse code.”

Years ago she’d learned it in scouts, a silly flash light game to pass the time before campfire. It’d seemed a safe route when Maria was working on the bracelet. Something that Eliza wouldn’t recognize. Wouldn’t figure out on her own. Just a silly little pattern. 

Silly little pattern that was about to ruin Maria’s life.

“Want to tell me what it says?”

No. But that would be more suspicious. Something that didn’t stop Maria from burying her head in her hands as she said it, spitting out the three words as fast as she could.

Of course, Eliza wouldn’t let it go that easily. Softly nudged Maria’s shoulder. “What was that? I can’t speak mumbling and it really is such a lovely thing. I’d like to be able to tell everyone what it says.”

Maria really, really wished she wouldn’t. Still, she shifted slightly, covering her eyes but not her mouth. “I said, I love you. It says I love you.”

Fuck. She’d never imagined saying it would feel like this. Those three words were supposed to be filled with joy, not require a fishhook to be pulled from her throat. Delight, not defeat, was what she’d pictured.

Nothing ever went the way she dreamed. Maria should have realized that.

“Oh.” Oh? Really? Somehow that hurt worse than if Eliza had laughed at the declaration. 

Before Maria could flee again, gentle fingers settled on top of hers. “You don’t have to hide.”

How could Eliza say that when Maria had been hiding her whole life?

“I suppose I should have listened to Angelica.” Angelica? What did Eliza’s sister have to do with this whole disaster of an exchange. “She told me I should have made a move ages ago, but I wanted to let you come to me on your own. I know how things ended with James and it didn’t seem right to pressure you.”

“Pressure me?”

“Why do you think the boys started that tonight?”

Maria finally conceded to the pressure, shoving her hands in her pockets to keep from picking at her nails. “To make fun of me.”

Eliza’s little chuckle didn’t exactly soothe her nerves on that front. “Sweetie, they’ve been waiting for months for one of us to pluck up the courage to say something. They have no idea what your present means, they were trying to goad me.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Knew what she wanted it to mean, but--

Fingers brushed a curl back from her face just before Eliza leaned in to kiss her cheek. “It means I’m willing to be patient. I know you haven’t had the best of luck with relationships, but that hasn’t stopped me from wanting to be in one with you.”

“I--” Maria stopped, unsure of what she was trying to say-- “Where do we go from here?”

“Well,” Eliza wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she said it. “Hopefully out of this bathroom and then maybe, if you’re interested, to go get ice cream?”

Ice cream. Maria liked that idea.

Maria liked that idea a lot.


End file.
